The most common method used to eradicate potential germs, bacteria, viruses and other biological agents, so far, is hand washing. However it has been shown in Center for Disease Control (CDC) studies that this does little to make contact and to kill bacteria lodged in the under the fingernail (UTF) region. Another popular method is that of rubber latex gloves; however gloves are tedious to use and from preliminary research, are not used at all times and instances where bacteria may come in contact with the UTF region. They are also extremely expensive and not practical to be worn by everyone at all times.
Sanitizers, and hand sanitizing in particular, have become increasingly popular in the last decade. Hand sanitizers are present in hospitals around the world, carried in people's bags, used before meals, etc. The increased focus on sanitation and keeping hands clean has led to a boom in the market and the release of a plethora of products that deal with said type of sanitation.
Most products in the market today involve an alcoholic liquid or foam that is extracted from a container and applied to one's hands. Application consists of lathering the alcoholic liquid on the external surface of the hand. Indeed, products such as these eliminate potential germs, bacteria, viruses and other biological agents from the surface of the hands. They have little impact on germs, bacteria, viruses and other biological agents in regions of the hand that are not readily accessible by surface cleaning, like the UTF. Such areas will maintain high germ, bacteria, virus, and biological agent cultures after application of today's products.
As such, there is a need for a device that can overcome the problems as enumerated above, while providing a quick, easy mechanism to sanitize the hands.
This product contains a quick and efficient method for delivering a sanitizing agent to the UTF; a product related to effective bacteria termination and UTF infections; decreases the number and power of bacteria in the UTF region that can infect and create health issues. One of the “value propositions” of this product is that water, an intermediary agent that dissolves soap or cleaning agents, must not be used. The germs and bacteria will be killed by sanitizing agents and dissipated from the UTF region by process of evaporation upon the application of this product's sanitizing agent (held for release) and the method of swabbing with its applicator.
This new product also comes at an excellent juncture in time, for a health and clinical standpoint, as hospitals around the world and particularly in North America are demanding stringent sanitization methods because of bacterial disease spreading. The lack of hand-sanitization, as corroborated by CDC document research, can lead to minor issues such as absenteeism, and possible major issues, such as severe respiratory illness and severe sickness.
Based on hand-sanitation industry analysis, the need for an “under-the-fingernail sanitization applicator and method” is an excellent step to achieving and meeting world-wide health agency's goals of hand-sanitation levels.
This product addresses a healthcare issue. There can be an accumulation of foreign particles and bacteria under the fingernail that when transmitted, can result in illness and disease. This residue actively enters the body by way of using the under-the-fingernail (UTF) cavity as a holding reservoir. These infective agents then penetrate into the body through orifices such as the eye, mouth, ear, nasal cavities and open wounds. These infective agents must be eliminated through an applicator and method that can reach the under-the-fingernail region and sanitize this region. This is a problem especially for those who work in, but not limited to, the healthcare, childcare, and food services industries.
There is currently no product or method in use that targets the specific sanitization and disinfection of the under-the-fingernail area.